Discusión
by Beverly Swan
Summary: Los secretos siempre salen a la luz, sobretodo si cierto rubio anda cerca. Sakura le oculta algo a su padre por temor a que no acepte su decisión. "Está molesto… se enteró de… lo nuestro" KakaSaku, One Shoot


_**Discusión**_

Quería golpear algo y hacerlo añicos con su súper fuerza. Algo… algo que la hiciera sentir tal vez… un poco mejor de lo que se sentía. Su mente estaba hecha un caos, como cada vez que discutía con su padre. Y siempre era lo mismo. Un momento hablaban y al otro ya estaban discutiendo. ¿Es que siempre tendría que ser así?

Ella era fuerte, muy fuerte. Una Kunoichi que apenas empezaba con su vida y que más adelante era posible que superara a su maestra, la Hokage. Y eso esperaba. Pero a pesar de eso no podía evitar que sus lágrimas salieran de sus ojos jade cada vez que discutía con él.

Y siempre era lo mismo. Eran lágrimas de impotencia, de coraje, pero sobretodo de dolor. Cada vez que esas estúpidas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, ella las limpiaba y se decía a si misma que no debía, que no debía llorar por eso. No era débil.

Pero es que en verdad le dolía. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas superarlo. Hacerse inmune a los sentimientos que la abordaban siempre, siempre después de cada riña que tenía con él.

Siempre había sido así. Siempre. Incluso cuando su madre estaba con ellos. La regañaba por cualquier cosa. Él podía creerles a todos, podía creer si le decían que Sakura había empujado a un niño en la escuela, y por ello la regañaba. Pero nunca le creía a ella cuando intentaba explicar que aquel niño la empujó primero.

Él nunca se había atrevido a levantarle la mano a su única hija. Y al menos ella podía afirmar que sentía respeto por él gracias a eso. Y aunque ella no era correspondida, ella de verdad le quería. A pesar de saber que nunca encontraría una muestra de afecto por parte de él.

Y menos ahora, que le habían informado de la decisión que ella, su única hija, acababa de tomar.

E ahí, por que ella lloraba sin parar sentada en las escaleras que subían al departamento de cierto peliplateado.

Y lloraba, como hacía años que no lo hacía. Parecía una niña perdida esperando a que sus padres la encontraran y la consolaran. Pero claro, eso no va a pasar.

No se había atrevido a subir al departamento de Kakashi hasta que se calmara un poco, quería controlar todo lo que sentía primero. Pero el simple hecho de pensar en lo que había ocurrido le hacía sentir mucho peor.

Sintió que alguien colocaba su brazo en sus hombros para luego abrazarla, intentando reconfortarla. Sakura miró a la persona que estaba a su lado, y ciertamente no se sorprendió de ver a Kakashi, con su mirada en los ojos de ella, una mirada de preocupación.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Preguntó él, acercándola a él.

Sakura dudó un momento. ¿Cómo decirle? Había sido algo muy difícil para ella, y lo sería hasta que su padre aceptara que ella podía tomar sus propias decisiones, que ya no era una niña.

-Mi padre...

No dijo nada más. Ella sabía que él entendería todo con esas simples palabras. Kakashi ya sabía que no se llevaba bien con su padre. Y pareció entender, por que al escucharla, la acercó más a él intensificando el abrazo.

Y a pesar de que ella sabía que podía quedarse así, junto a él y decirle después que el motivo de su discusión ésta vez no era ella, sino él, Kakashi. No podía simplemente fingir que no había ocurrido. Y él tenía que saberlo.

Se apartó un poco de él para poder verle a los ojos. Él tenía que saber.

-Está molesto…- Aclaró ella, aunque era bastante claro que así era- Se enteró de… lo nuestro.

Bien, lo había dicho... ella lo miró a sus ojos, o mejor dicho, a el único ojo visible. Parecía bastante tranquilo. Así que decidió continuar hablando.

-Alguien lo felicitó esta mañana mientras se dirigía al trabajo…- Agachó la cabeza, recordando la discusión.

-¿Está molesto… por que le felicitaron?- Le preguntó Kakashi, aunque él ya sabía a que se refería ella.

-Lo que pasa es que quien lo felicitó fue Naruto… y le dijo "¡Hey! ¡Haruno-San! ¡Felicidades! De verdad, estoy seguro que Kakashi-Sensei y Sakura-Chan serán muy felices juntos… ¡De veras!- Le dijo Sakura, imitando el eufórico tono con que ella imaginaba, su amigo rubio había hablado con su padre.- Después de eso mi padre volvió a casa y me interrogó sobre a que se refería Naruto.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- Kakashi en ese momento tenía ganas de utilizar su Mangekyou Sharingan con cierto rubio. Conocía el temperamento del padre de Sakura, por eso él quería estar allí cuando llegara el momento de decirle.

-No me dejaba hablar, me lanzaba una pregunta sobre otra… yo… vio mi anillo.- Nuevas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro. Qué estúpida había sido al creer que su padre estaría de acuerdo con todo esto.

No dijo nada más. Y dejó que sus sollozos llenaran el silencio que había dejado la conversación. Cubrió con ambas manos su rostro. Qué patética debía lucir en ese momento. Llorando por una estupidez, abrazada de su novio.

Kakashi tomó las manos de Sakura entre las suyas. Después se dedicó a limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro. No le gustaba verla llorar.

-Entonces… tendremos que convencerle.- Ella le miró, esperanzada- Y si no lo logramos, no importa qué ocurra, Sakura… Nadie podrá separarnos.- Y mientras hablaba bajó su máscara.

La besó, un beso tierno y reconfortante para ella. Su manera de decirle que allí estaba él, y que siempre lo estaría.

-Gracias- Le dijo ella, después de un rato, él sabía bien cómo hacerla sentir mejor.- Aunque aún tengo una charla pendiente con ese idiota de Naruto.

Y él rió, claro, Naruto no saldría bien librado de ésta.

-Y Kakashi… No vuelvas a hablarme así. Parece sacado de un libro cursi…- Le pidió ella, recordando la forma en que él le había hablado justo antes de besarla.

Entonces Kakashi comenzó a reír con más fuerza. Si ella supiera… si supiera de qué libro exactamente lo había sacado…

-Bien, no lo vuelvo a hacer.- Le prometió él, pero, en verdad no creía poder evitarlo si la volvía a ver llorando de nuevo.- Ahora… tal vez deberíamos ir a hablar con tu padre.- Le dijo, poniéndose de pie.

-¿Hablar con él? ¿Ahora?...

-Claro. Cuanto antes hable con él para pedir oficialmente tu mano, mejor. ¿No crees?- Le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.- Después de todo ya me diste el sí.

Sakura sonrió, sí le había dicho que sí. Y no se arrepentía. Pronto sería la esposa del Ninja copia, aceptara o no su padre.

Y así, caminando tomados de la mano, se dirigieron a la casa de los Haruno.

* * *

_**Hola! De nuevo otro One-Shoot KakaSaku, lo siento pero no lo puedo evitar xD…**_

_**Estoy intentando escribir una historia más larga pero lo encuentro algo difícil… haber que se da…**_

_**Este One-shoot lo tenía escrito desde hace tiempo, pero no sabía si subirlo o no… no me convence del todo, ustedes que dicen? xD**_

_**Muchas gracias por haber leído, cuídense mucho**_

_**Besos,**_

_**Beverly Swan**_

_**PD: No se les olvide… REVIEW por favor! =D! xD**_


End file.
